For example in a motor vehicle a rotation rate sensor, for example a yaw sensor, is used to acquire an actual state of motion of the motor vehicle. A sensor signal of such a rotation rate sensor is evaluated in a vehicle dynamics control system and possibly used for an active intervention in the vehicle control system, for example by activating a brake system of the motor vehicle. For this reason, such a rotation rate sensor is relevant to the safety of operation of the motor vehicle. Particularly high demands are therefore placed on the availability and reliability of the sensor signal.